Return
by allison102
Summary: Everyone has left the town of Beacon Hills, disconnecting themselves with their past. Now, after ten years they all are forced to return to the town where their lives and morals are questioned. Those once trusted are now the enemy. Morning one of their own. Throughout the story, gap's of the gangs lives are filled in. Everyone is back, I mean everyone since season 1.
1. Years Later

Seeing them smile, Liam and Hayden watched as they said goodbye to Scott. That was it. After years of fighting Liam watched the Alpha leave the supernatural town. Departing after the others. He stayed but it wasn't forever. Stiles and Lydia is off atcollege, Kira and Malia are finding themselves. Issac and Jackson moved to Europe. Dereck left to search for his sister. Ethan went who knows where. Mason moved away. Liam and Hayden remain in the town once filled with these great people. Now separated.

* * *

 **Eight years later.**

 _It's been ten years since Scott, Stiles, and everyone else left the town._

 _Manhattan._

 _Monday January 8th. 3:19 pm Eastern Time._

"Miss. Martin," A voice calls out. Lydia glances to see her assistant in the doorway. "You're meeting was pushed till tomorrow at five. Will that work?"

Lydia nods her head and the man in the cheap suit returns to his desk, closing the door behind him. Lydia looks out her window to see the breathtaking view of New York. How did she get here? Lydia's cell phone rings and it's an unknown number. She answers the personal call.

Lydia slowly grabs the phone and places it against the side of her face. "Hello," she greets. Lydia listens to the man's voice. Suddenly she drops the phone onto her white carpet. Lydia's face grows worrisome. She gives herself a second to process and picks up the phone. The man is unaware she wasn't listening for a second. Lydia's eyes begin to water as she continues to here the man.

"When is it?" she asks.

After getting an unwanted response she hangs up. Pressing her hands on her face she tries to not to think. An action abnormal to Lydia. Tears flood down her face from the unheard of news. She presses a button on her office and rings her assistant. "Can you please cancel all my appointments for this weekend I'm taking a personal trip," she demands. Her assistant obeys, ignoring the scratchiness of his boss's voice.

* * *

 _Seattle._

 _Monday January 8th. 12:53 pm Pacific Time._

Stiles returns from his lunch break at this Brazilian steak house. He's quite full so he decides to just sit at his desk. Logging in to his desktop he reads his emails. Nothing important from work so he continues with his assignment. Looking through files Stiles makes notes and stuff. The noise of his fellow co-workers is something he tuned out. Stiles works for a little while.

 _1:06 Pacific time._

"Stilinski," A voice calls.

Recognizing that immediately Stiles fixes his shirt. His boss approaches him.

"Yes sir," Stiles awknolodges.

"Detective their is a man here to ask you some questions about something in California. He's in the conference room," his boss states.

Stiles heads to the conference room to find a women there. She's wearing a chain around her neck, and attached to that is a badge that reads F.B.I.

"Stiles, please come on and shut the door, take a seat." the women notions. Stiles does as he is told. "You're from a town called Beacon Hills is that correct?" she questions; already aware of the answer.

"Yeah, What's this about?" Stiles asks.

"Stiles, I'm sure you know the process given your occupation, but we need you to cooperate." the agent implies.

Stiles nods his head.

* * *

 _Chicago_

 _Monday January 8th. 2:43pm Central time._

Malia places the burgers on the table. "Is there anything else i can do?" she ask.

"No were good," a young man responds.

Malia smiles and moves behind the bar. She grabs a pitcher of water and places on it. She looks at the women at the bar, "Why is water so heavy?" she asks the women.

"Hey at least you're not serving people who order alcohol at not even three," the women complains.

"True Lexi," Malia laughs.

Lexi remains behind the bar as Malia fills up glasses.

A phone rings, given Malia's busy Lexi answers it for her.

"No this is her friends," Lexi says into the phone. "Working can you leave a message?" There's a pause and Lexi continues, "Oh, um yeah I'll get her she's right here."

Lexi moves through the bar and taps Malia's shoulder, "Hey there's a call for you from the police in California. Malia's eyes widen. She grabs the phone and heads out back into the alley for privacy. "This is Malia," she speaks to a man's voice. "Yeah...Um okay but is there some reason," Malia pauses. She takes a deep breath. Her shoulders drop. "I'm sorry what," she whines. "Um I cannot afford a flight," Malia says. "Okay I guess I can," she agrees moments later.

* * *

 _Baltimore_

 _Monday January 8th. 4:02 Eastern Time._

Dereck pushes the the stick forward hitting the 8 ball. He smiles and the man next to him places a fifty in his hand. Dereck slides the bill in his pocket and puts the stick on the table. He moves to a stool and focuses his attention on the television screen where a football game is occurring. His phone vibrates and he picks it up. "Yeah," he answers. Dereck listens to the phone call and hangs up. He gets up goes into his car and takes off to wherever.

Arriving at a gas station Dereck trashes his I.D, fills his tank and buys a phone. He smashes the phone already known as his. The cashier at the station asks him why he needs a new phone.

"Just about time for a change," Dereck smiles and takes off with a license plate that isn't his. In a car he hot-wired back at that bar.

* * *

 _San Diego_

 _Monday January 8th._ _2:32 pm Pacific Time._

Kira walks through the halls of the school. Turning her door knob she heads into the classroom.

"Alright students, settle down, we have a lot to go over today. Starting with a pop quiz," Kira states. She grabs a stack of paper and hands them out to the students. "You will have 25 minutes to finish, okay begin."

The sound of paper flipping fills the room. Kira moves to her desk. Sitting down she goes through ungraded papers on her desk. With a red pen in her hand she begins to go through them.

 _2:41 pm_

The principle walks into the classroom. Kira looks at him and waits for his words. "Sorry for the interruption but Mrs. Wu, there is a man for you in the office, which really needs you're attention. I watch you're class," he says.

"Okay," she says standing out of her chair. Kira walks down the hallway to the office. The only sound is the one of her heels hitting against the tile. She enters the office to see a man with a SDPD badge clipped on his slacks.

"Miss Nakuamra," he says to clarify her identity.

"It's Mrs. Wu now," she corrects the cop, which in retrospect- probably not the smartest thing to do.

"I need you to come with me ma'm for a while," the man says.

"Excuse me, I have work, i," she explains.

"Ma'm I would appreciate you to come willingly, you're in question for a case," he informs.

"Where are we going?" Kira asks really irritated.

"Ma'm I'm sure you know about a town called Beacon Hills, there's an investigation that needs your attention," the cop tells.

* * *

 _Orlando_

 _Monday January 8th. 5: 23pm Eastern Time._

"Issac!" a man calls out. Isaac heads toward him, the man hands him a phone and walks away.

"Hello," Issac says.

* * *

 _Las Vegas_

 _Monday January 8th 3:52 Pacific Time._

Jackson shuffled through the stacks of paper. He finally saw the one he needed and pulled it out. Scanning the document he typed some words on his computer. Two men walk infant of the person Jackson is helping at the front desk.

"Excuse me, but you need to wait in line before one of us may help you," Jackson says.

One of the men hold up a badge and Jackson's face drops. "Problem officer?" he asks.

The other cop responds, "Jackson Whittemore, you need to come with us please."

"I didn't do anything wrong," Jackson exclaims.

"I'm sorry but you are needed for an investigation in California. We are suppose to drive you there," the first cop says.

Jackson studies the man with caution, he agrees and heads with them to California.

* * *

 _Beacon Hills_

 _Police Department's new conference room._

 _Tuesday January 9th. 8:32 am Pacific Time._

Kira is sitting in a room alone when she see's Jackson being thrown in there with her. Kira see's Jackson and is wary of this stranger. "Who are you?" she asks.

Jackson looks at her, "What's going on?"

"i asked you first," Kira notes.

Jackson chuckles, and sits down. He is unsure on if he can trust this stranger.

Silence fills the room. The two stare at each other. The only noise is that of their nervous breath. Kira at one point brushes some hair behind her ears. Jackson on the other hand, never even flinches.

 _9:06 am._

Stiles feels the heaviness of the women. He is thrown in the room, squirmy. "What the heck women," Stiles shouts as the door closes in front of him.

"Stiles," Kira says.

Stiles turns around to see Kira and Jackson sitting on complete opposite sides of a long wooden table. "Kira," Stiles says. His head shifts, "Jackson."

"You know him?" Kira asked.

"Yeah he beat me up my whole life," Stiles confirms.

Jackson's face alters to irritated. "Why are we here?"

"I don't always know things. Jackson this is Kira, she dated Scott then fled to some desert. Kira this is Jackson, he dated Lydia then fled to Italy," Stiles mocks.

"Shut up, Stilinski," Jackson annoyingly states.

"Why are we all dragged back here at once?" Kira asks her old friend.

"Well I'm guessing the cops are finally thinking about how weird this town is," Stiles teases.

"This isn't funny Stiles," Kira urges.

Stiles analyzes the girl in front of him. She has changed over the years which isn't a shocker. Noticing the finger Stiles grows curious. "Who's the guy?" Stiles rudely asks.

Kira looks confused on how Stiles knew about a guy, then realizes the ring. "Oh, course," Kira says dodging his question.

 _9:57am._

Lydia is brought into the conference room.

Immediately she see's the familiar faces.

"Lydia," Jackson notes.

"Jackson, wait what's going on?" Lydia wonders.

"Still thinking," Jackson answers.

"You don't talk to me, what kind of guy just runs off to Italy and leaves a dang note," Lydia recalls.

Jackson berries his head in his arms. Stiles approaches Lydia. Lydia hugs her friend.

"Stiles, what the heck," Lydia says.

Stiles doesn't know what to say. The two have stayed briefly in contact over the years and have remained friends. "I'm not sure, a women came to the station and asked me questions, then took me here," Stiles explained.

"Come on you're a cop, you should know what's going on," Lydia said.

"Of course you're a cop," Jackson bursted.

"Detective actually," Stiles corrected.

 _11:48 am._

Everybody in the room was growing extremely aggravated, hungry and bored. The four wanted answers, to know what was happening. Suddenly Malia came into the room and was followed by a guy delivering sandwiches and water bottles. He set them on the table, and left. Locking the gray door behind him.

Malia was extremely confused. She saw her old friends and a strange guy, who she had no idea who he was.

"Whose this?" Jackson asked getting seriously pissed off.

Lydia answered, "This is Malia, Peter's kid. Malia this is Jackson, I already told you about him."

"Peter had a kid," Jackson said. He was shocked by this information.

"Missed a lot while you were hanging in Europe," Stiles bantered.

 _12:39 pm._

The sandwiches were all gone at this time. Everyone had one, the guys each had two. The water bottles were all dranken except Lydia who didn't know when they would get more so she is rationing hers.

Issac is pushed into the room with the rest of the gang and immediately following is Ethan. Nobody has a clue what's going on.

 _2:16 pm._

The officers brought in some chips as snacks.

 _4:45pm._

Everyone being bored out of their mind, some people had catching up to do.

"So you're some New York big shot," Ethan spoke.

Lydia rolled her eyes at the once Alpha. "Guess so, maybe you all should have gotten a business degree," Lydia ridiculed.

"Mature," Ethan noted.

"Can we just get out of here," Malia complained.

Everyone agreed with her in their own heads. Only Lydia and Stiles knew every person in this room so they had to keep their cool more than anyone. A lot can change throughout the years. Jackson hasn't been seen in 12 years. Ethan 11, same with Issac. Malia hasn't been seen since the first year into college and Kira just took off mid- senior year. Fights unresolved and grudges held circle the air of the room.

Danny get's thrown in the room next.

"Danny," Jackson said shocked by his old best friend.

"Danny," Ethan exclaimed.

"What the heck is going on?" Danny asked.

Lydia and Stiles were huddled in a corner whispering from the rest of the group.

"He's not supernatural either," Stiles noted.

"Okay so maybe it's not the pack but he did no about it," Lydia whispered.

Stiles looked at the girl standing in front of him. He knew how smart she was and was desperately trying to figure out what was going on.

"Where's Scott though?" Stiles wondered.

Seconds later Liam walked into the room. Nobody shoved him in, he was alone.

"Hey guys," Liam stated.

"Whose he?" Danny asked.

"Um well were all here because they know who we all are. Derek was supposed to be here but he wouldn't come in. Hayden, Mason, and Corey are all in the other room," Liam explained.

Stiles was standing there shocked. He knew if Liam was debriefing us, he was somewhat part of it.

"Who is this kid?" Ethan urged.

"Liam, he's Scott's beta," Lydia informed.

"Yeah, and I know all of you. They just told us in the other room that were all involved in some immoral life. Supernatural. Guys they don't know what you are, but they know you know what's going. Guys Beacon Hills isn't home anymore it's a freakshow. I been living in the town and a couple months ago cops swarmed the place. Saying that we all had to evacuate due to some chemical thing. Nobody has been here till now but and C.I.A. They know about things they shouldn't and they want to figure it out," liam explained.

"You got to be kidding me, some kid tells us some story and we believe him. This is ridiculous. They know you so I'm suppose to trust you?" Jackson ranted.

"Stiles, come one," Liam begged with his eyes.

"Okay, so why are you here telling us this and not them. Huh?" Stiles asked skeptical of Liam. Cautious of everyone in the room. Everyone who he did once put his life in.

"I get it but the ones in the other room were told this weeks ago," Liam added.

Everyone exchanged glances.

"One more thing, I'm sorry but the reason they found out about it, was cause five months ago, Scott got into a fight that was documented," Liam continued.

"Scott hasn't been to Beacon Hills in eight years. Since his mom's funeral. So how'd he get from Torento to here?" Stiles questioned.

"I called him, okay," Liam answered trying to minimize everyone's paranoia.

"Where is Scott?" Issac asked.

Liam looked down. He pursed his lips and answered, "Dead."


	2. Oh the Evidence

_Beacon Hills_

 _Wednesday January 10th. 3:12 am. Pacific Time._

Everyone sat in a chair surrounding the long brown table. Since Liam had left the room little words have been said. Most were in shock, others, like Jackson couldn't care less.

Stiles was in tears over his best friend. His puffy red eyes dripping with water. His legs twitching under the table where his arms laid crossed. He hasn't seen Scott for a long time. They have been in a fight for a couple months now over the foolish of things. Stiles couldn't handle it. he couldn't handle the last words he ever said to him were out of hate and disgust.

Lydia appeared paralyzed. Her mind unable to process the loss. She didn't sense it, she didn't know. It was like her abilities were worthless in the moment.

Kira looked beyond wrecked. Her long dark hair covered her face. Her tired eyes remained locked on the table as if she was hypnotized.

Jackson was sound asleep.

"Why are we believing this guy?" Isaac blurted out.

Stiles lifted his head, turning it, he looked at Issac. Tapping his fingers on the table he answered in a hush, "He was one of us, I trust him."

"Why?" Lydia interrupted. " People change Stiles. I haven't seen to him in ten years, have you?"

Stiles knew she had point. This was the first time they've been in the same room with one another in nine years. Nine years since Stiles returned to this cursed town.

"Lydia's right, what if Scott's still alive?" Ethan wondered.

Jackson woke up from his slumber.

The thought was possible. Liam could be lying. All they know is this has to do with the Supernatural. Liam could of been lying the entire time.

"What if he's not, what it Scott's dead?" Malia pointed out.

"Then were all screwed," Stiles bluntly stated.

The silence regained control of the room.

 _4:28am. Pacific Time._

With half the room asleep and the other half staring at one another, it wasn't a pleasant moment. To make it worse large man with an equally large box entered the room. The stranger set it on the table. Kira rose her head to get a peek inside the white cardboard. Manila folder, stapled packets, and even discs filled it to the top. Emptying the box onto the table, he reached a projector. Slamming the machine, the sound woke the room up. Grabbing the box he left the room without a word leaving the gang curious.

"What are we supposed to do with these?" Ethan asked.

"Read them you idiot," Jackson grouched.

So they each took a pile, reading both familiar and not cases. Some they knew all to well. Like the Hale fire or the girl discovered in the woods near it. The mysterious outbreak at the high school or the accident Malia's family died in. Luckily Lydia read that one. They decided to make piles of ones they knew about and those they didn't. There were cases dating back 100 years and those that happened just recently. Stiles picked up one about a fire at the ice skating rink, where one body was found with claw marks across his back. Danny noticed one involving Scott's mom.

Malia read and read getting more and more frustrated. She decided to go for the disc and placed on in the projector. The group immediately turned their attention to the plain wall, now showing something unknown. Kira stood up to flip the light switch. Malia pressed her finger on a power button.

The video was about an event five months ago. It was taken from someone's cell phone, most likely. Someone who just so happened to be there. The film displays a group of kids laughing at the city pool. Having a party of sort. Out of nowhere Scott is thrown into the bleachers were the phone is pointed at. His fangs sticking out of his hairy face. Screams were heard as the bodies scattered. The phone picked up the sound of wind as if the kid was running. The tape turns red as its slowly lifted. Pointed down at the pool, the video looks now taken from a building above it. Lydia recognized it was a roof. A man is on top of Scott. Unaware of the moments where the kid is moving, they try to think of how it's been playing out. Scott throws the man in the pool forming a loud splash. In the blink of the eye, the man is out of the pool. His soaked body grabs Scott's resistant body. Scott's body is struggling until a knife is jabbed in his head."Oh my god, oh my god," a women's voice was picked up.

Gasps travel through the room. Kira looks away from the horrendous sight.

Dark red substance flowed out of Scott's hanging body. The knife as long as a sword was attached to the man's middle finger.

This childish reminded Ethan of the Wolverine's claws.

Another sword thrusted through Scott's body from the man's other hand-only this time, it went through his heart. The man gripped Scott's neck with his elbow's and snapped Scott's neck. The teens on the room's reactions where heard through the camera. Cussing and screams were heard. "Call the cops," a boy yelled. The camera was shaking all over the place. Scott's lifeless body dropped on the ground as the man's head turned- looking directly at the group of kids. "Run," a boy screamed in terror. The man jumped on the roof. Screams were heard as the camera fell to the floor on the roof.

The screen went blank as Stiles grabbed the disc holder, which read. Case #bj456.


End file.
